Second Chances
by WhispersofDuskShade
Summary: In the land of Skyrim- life can be easily taken away. So when two individuals find themselves receiving a second chance- both must figure out how to live it to the fullest. With a fresh start- nothing could go wrong. Until their pasts catch up to them- and dragons start attacking. Jovita and Larunda must learn to work together, if they are to make the most of their second chance.
1. Larunda

**Okay, so here is another Skyrim fanfic- this time its current to the games events (unlike my Child of Misfortune fic)  
First two chapters are basically introductory chapters, so you can get to know the two main characters. **

**First up, we have Larunda!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim ((well, I do own a copy of it)) Bethesda legally owns it.  
I own Larunda/Lara and Jovita/Tavi/Jovi (along with Roe and Evora- whom you'll meet in later chapters).**

* * *

 **Date Uncertain, 4E 198**

How long had I been asleep? Was I even still alive? It hurt to breathe and I feared to even open my eyes. The coldness around me stung, like an attack from a nature Spriggan. As I lay there, I could hear the faint dripping of water, and a distant rush of a river.

I must be alive….

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly opened my eyes- blinking profusely as I attempted to get used to the light around me, even if it were minimal. Glancing about slowly, a raw groan escaped my throat.

I _was_ still alive.

Why had the Divines done this? Had they forsaken me, after all these years? But why- what had I done to deserve such wrath of the Divines? Shouldn't they be looking after me? I would expect this treatment from Daedra- not from the Divines.

' _Dibella…. Mara… Kynareth….Stendarr... Julianos..._ '

I lay there, in silence, my eyes closed- praying one last time- hoping that at least one of them heard my plea for help. Nothing. A tear fell from the corner of my eye, as I began to give up once more. There had to be a way to end this.

"Bestill my child- I hear your cries."

I choked back a scream, as my eyes shot open in surprise. Looking around the empty room, I saw no one there; no source of the voice.

Was I hearing things? Perhaps the Daedra were messing with my mind. Sounds like something they would do…. That's when I saw it. An orb of light- smaller than a torch bug- hoovering five feet away, glowing like the moons on a dark night. Slowly, I rolled over onto my stomach- and cautiously crept closer. My curiosity always got me into trouble, but it was something I could never help. Pebbles on the floor dug into my skin as I moved, but I paid the pain- or the cold of the floor- no attention; my mind remained focus on the bright light.

Was this it? Was this finally my end—an end I had prayed for many times before?

I stopped short, a bit uncertain if I should get any closer. I knew that magicka users were dangerous… if this were a trap, I could be harmed in ways I never imagined. Could even be a trap by one off the Daedra, for all I knew.

"Do not worry, my child. Come closer."

That voice… I recognized it. From where? Then, as if I were reliving my past, it all came back to me- a flood of memories.

"Lady…. Dibella…."

"Yes my child. I have heard your plea for help. Worry not, I have always watched over you."

For some reason, that simple sentence caused a jolt of energy through me, and I began to feel anger.

"Always?" I questioned," But then… why have you let me rot here?! I've prayed for your help for so long! Yet you never answered! You left me for dead, here in a locked cell—for how long now?! How…. Why…." The anger had subsided, and now I could only feel sadness- tears trickling down my cheeks as I knelt before the orb.

"Such was your punishment."

My eyes widened in surprise. What in Tamriel could she mean?

"Have you not lived a life of thievery since you left home? Have you not forsaken prayer for ale?"

Realization dawned on me as she explained. I bowed my head in shame, letting my waist length dark brown hair fall around my face like a curtain.

"Yes."

Now, I saw- clear as day. I deserved every bit of this- every ounce of punishment the Divines gave me. The puddle of rainwater in front of me mirrored my reflection back at me- and for the first time I got a good look at myself. I was a hollow shell of the girl I used to be. Pale white skin- lacking the warmth of the sunlight; brown hair, dirty and unkempt from a life on the run; blue eyes, once so energetic- now void of emotion and dull.

' _Even if it means leaving me here to die a slow death_ ,' I thought, as a tear fell onto my rested hands,' _I deserve every bit of it_.'

"Fear not, my child. I ensure you've learned your lesson- hence I will aid you in escaping your confines."

Hope welled within me- as I peered up at the bright white orb.

"Thank you, Lady Dibella! How could I ever repay you?"

"Easily. Change your current path. Live life differently than you have as of late—be true to yourself; be true to the Divines."

I nodded in understanding. The Divines were giving me a second chance- a chance I would not screw up.

"Now, go forth my child- and remember; we are always watching over you."

With that- the glowing orb disappeared, leaving the room feeling colder than before. However- this coldness didn't bother me anymore. I knew I wasn't alone anymore- I never truly was. A soft click sound reverberated behind me, setting things into motion.

Standing up on shaking legs- I looked towards the barred door and saw that it was now inching open, slowly setting me free.

' _Thank you, Lady Dibella….. Thank you_.'


	2. Tavi

**So now that you've all got to meet Larunda, the thief-  
you get to meet the always lovely Jovita. **

**Enjoy!  
I hope someone at leasts chuckles while reading this.  
I did while writing it.  
Tavi is gonna be a fun character, I can already tell. **

**Disclaimer: Bethesda owns Skyrim.  
I own Jovita, Larunda, Rohesia and Evora.**

 **"Warning" : Contains foul language.  
I blame Tavi. **

* * *

**Loredas, 16** **th** **of Last Seed, 4E 201**

Had you asked me 7 years ago if I ever saw myself and assassin- I would have told you no. If you asked me four years ago- would I ever be caught on the wrong side of a blade? I'd have laughed in your face. Now I see how wrong I was, both times- as I knelt here on the frozen ground within Imperial sword pointed directly at me. The tip of the sharp blade was directly against my throat, so a wrong move from either of us could easily send me to Sovengarde. Not that I would ever have a peaceful afterlife- with all the stunts I've pulled these past few years.

"She is nothing but a murderer! No better than those damned Stormcloaks! Just kill her, I say, kill her!"

I could hear my mark arguing, trying to convince the Imperial soldiers. They had been passing by at the time and somehow this contract had gone all wrong. There was nothing else to do but escape- however, that put me in my current position- seeing as to how shouts of "murderer" and "help" could be clearly heard throughout the surrounding area.

My hands were bound behind me- and as good of an assassin I was, I knew my limitations. Taking on five armed Imperials at once? Not the best of choices.

"What are your orders captain?" a gruff male voice asked.

"We'll take her with us and let General Tullius decide. Make sure she has no hidden weapons- and have her change into something else- I am sure this citizen has a spare tunic."

"By your orders Captain."

"Oh, and if she tries anything," the female said, eyeing me with distaste," kill her."

I had to literally bite my tongue to keep from getting any further into trouble. Even my brethren in the Brotherhood held distain for my quirky quick remarks. The soldier- with his blade still pointed at me- ordered me to my feet and closely followed me to a side area.

"You heard her- try anything and you are as good as dead," one of the soldiers sneered, as he used a dagger to cut the binds around my hand. A brown tunic was tossed in my direction, landing on the ground a few feet from me.

"Change," Another soldier ordered, glaring at me," And watch how you move, Assassin."

' _Keep your mouth shut Tavi. Keep. It. Shut_.' I had to keep telling myself, over and over. I didn't bother asking for privacy- I knew they wouldn't give it to me. Besides, I wasn't exactly shy or modest anymore; my past helped me get past that- real quick. As I undressed, I noticed one of the soldiers kept glancing away from me, as if he were uncomfortable with the scene before him. It took me a good few moments to take off all the armor, but the final piece finally fell to the ground, clanking with the rest of it. After I shimmied into the rough spun tunic, the guards rebound my hands- making it tighter this time. Biting my tongue, I laughed inwardly as I remembered earlier- when they had bound my hands the first time.

' _Oh my, bondage? Lovely, dear. Just remember, my safe word is sweet roll_.'

"What are you smiling about?!" one of the guards demanded, glaring at me.

"Nothing- not to worry. Just a…. fond memory, if you will."

I followed the guards, continuously jerking my head about in an effort to keep my hair out of my face. In my line of work- if you can't see everything around you, those blind spots can prove deadly. The blonde strands were quickly becoming irritating, and I began wishing I had taken up Fustus' offer when he said he'd cut my hair the next time he saw it. The cranky old geezer.

Just thinking about my dysfunctional family made caused me to stop and wonder. How _had_ this gone so wrong? I was always cautious- even before I joined the brotherhood. Every exit and strategy, every battle plan and detail- I had to know everything before I made my move. Somehow though… this contract…. It all went terribly wrong. I was missing something, and not knowing what that was- was killing me.

' _Dying not knowing, is even worse. Maybe they'll at least grant me that? Doubt it_.'

I followed the group of soldiers to their carriages, and they led me to the last one in line. It wasn't until we approached that I actually realized I was not going to be alone on this journey. The cart they shoved me on too held three other men- including one with a cloth over his mouth. It didn't take a genius to recognize two of the three- Stormcloaks- and to top it all, Ulric Stormcloak himself. I had heard the rumors of what the Jarl had done to the High King, but I had never been in his company before- I never had a reason to be.

"Sit down and don't try anything," a soldier commanded, as I considered spitting in his face. How dare he shove a lady? It's not like I tried to kill him or anything- I didn't kill unless it was necessary, with a few exceptions, due to my current faction membership of course. Since I had to sit across from one of them, I was able to get a decent look at him- and I had to admit: he was very attractive. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave away his Nord lineage, but I could tell there was more to him then met the eye. The carriages jerked as they began to move- as we headed to what was probably our end.

 **Morndas, 18** **th** **of Last Seed, 4E 201**

I don't know how much time had passed, but at some point, I had fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being jostled awake as we approached a small fort. I looked around curiously, trying to figure out why we were here- wherever here was; I thought we we're headed to Cyrodil.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the Nord—Ralof, I had learned his name was.

"Helgen."

' _Ah, yes. Helgen. Just perfect. Hopefully that brat won't recognize me… shouldn't, since he didn't actually see my face… Besides, it's been what? At least a good half year now…._ ' One of my contracts had led me to Helgen, where some guy wanted his wife gone. Didn't care when it was done, but just that it had to look like an accident—or that she took her own life. I opted for the 'accident' route, and switched a few potions with a few poisons. Of course, on my way out of the marks house- some kid had seen me. He immediately called for guards, but by the time they had shown up- I was already lurking in the safety of trees, waiting for them to all clear out so I could leave.

I could hear the horse thief and Ralof bantering back and forth, but I didn't pay much attention to them- though I did catch parts of their conversation.

"Divines… help us…."

"….Tullius… Thalmor…."

"..used to be sweet on a girl from here…."

"…Wine with juniper berries…."

Then the journey came to an end, as the carriage came to a halt.

"Wait- why are we stopping?!" the horse thief exclaimed.

"Why do you think? End of the line," Ralof told him.

"No! You have to tell them we're not with you! This is a mistake!"

"Face your death like a man, Horse thief." We all stood up and slowly made our way out of the carriage. The residents of Helgen were all standing about, watching from a distance.

"When we call your name, head over to the block."

"Empire loves their damned lists." I heard Ralof mutter- and I had to choke back a laugh.

' _He sounds so irritated by the Imperials, it's kind of cute_.'

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

As I stand here, waiting for my fate- I wondered one thing. If I had been given a second chance- what would I have done differently?


	3. First Meeting

**Man, I really am on a roll. How many chapters is that in a 24-hour period? hah. Anyway.**

 **What do you think? Is feiry Tavi the Dragonborn? Or is it lovable Larunda? Or neither- maybe its Rohesia or Evora? hmmmm, decisions decisions...**

 **OH! Warning: Contains sexual implications (damn you Jovita haha) and possible foul language!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim- Bethesda does. If i owned it- Ralof would be marriable... and so would so many other characters... Pffff If i owned it then Skyrim wouldn't be the same haha**

 **I do however own Jovita and Larunda ((and later Rohesia and Evora))**

* * *

Not a grey cloud in sight. It truly was a beautiful day, even if it was chilly- it could always be worse. For Larunda it had been worse, just three years prior. Even to this day, she could still remember the cold, damp cell in which she had been imprisoned.

"Thank the Divines for the chance they gave me. I will make the most of it, I promise Lady Dibella."

She stood there, leaning against the stone wall of Arcadia's Cauldron. Unlike many of her comrades, Larunda had no problem admitting that she needed a potion every now and then. Closing her eyes as a cold breeze blew past, the brunette was about to head back to Jorrvaskr when something grabbed her attention. Or rather, someone. The blonde was walking around, looking at everything in the Plains district of Whiterun. For a split second, the two made eye contact- and it sent shivers down Larunda's spine.

' _I will not allow anyone to bring harm to the city of Whiterun. I owe a great deal to the Jarl and a lot of the people within these walls… without them, I would have no family…. It's up to me to keep my family safe_.' With this new resolve, the brunette pushed up off against the building and slowly ambled towards Fralia Grey-Mane's stall, where this newcomer was now standing, admiring the jewelry.

"Eorlund make anything new as of late, Fralia?"

"Ah, Lara! Evening dear. Yes- yes, indeed he has. This necklace here in fact," the elder nodded, a bright smile full of love on her face, as she showed off the emerald-imbedded necklace.

"It's beautiful. That will make a lady very happy. Oh, if either of you need any help with anything, you know you can ask me, right? No matter what it is. I still owe you a great debt—"

"Nonsense child! It's been years, and I am sure that you've helped plenty as a Companion," Fralia argued, a motherly smile on her face.

"Still yet- I never forget my debts. Whatever you need, okay?"

"I see there will be no changing your mind on this. Very well- I shall let you know if anything arises."

"Thank you," Lara smiled- and noticing that the odd newcomer had moved on- moved to the next stall.

' _There's an eerie feeling she radiates… I don't like it_.' Soon enough, the blonde headed towards the steps, walking up to the second level of Whiterun- the Wind district. As Lara made to follow, Belethor stepped in her line of sight.

"Fine day, Lara. Haven't seen you around the shop lately." He smiled his typical 'charming' smile, but the Companion dismissed him effortlessly.

"Busy keeping your heart beating is a full time job," Lara replied, side-stepping the dumbfounded Breton and almost running up the steps. Due to Belethor's interruption, she had lost sight of the blonde newcomer. Coming to a halt at the top, the brunette's charcoal gaze swept the clearing, but didn't see a single sign of the blonde.

"You know, if you're gonna tail someone- at least make it an effort to try to be low-key."

Turning to her right, Lara saw the blonde leaning against the stone wall. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she thought of what to say- but was coming up empty.

"Don't try to deny it- I had you pegged from the moment you walked over to the old hag's stand."

"Don't you dare insult-!"

"Chill. If I meant any ill in my words, I would have called her worse than a hag," the blonde informed, and then pushing off the wall she stepped a few feet towards Lara," Why were you tailing me, anyway?"

"Honest truth? You're new to the city- I've never seen you in my few years here—and I don't like the feeling of unease that you give me."

"Don't hold back, do you?" the blonde chuckled.

"I learned the hard way that life is taken for granted. We all assume there will be a tomorrow, and so we act upon it. Keep thoughts quiet until tomorrow, leave tasks uncompleted—all assuming we can finish tomorrow. Why? Why do tomorrow- what you can easily do today? So- I say what's on my mind now, because I may not be able to say it tomorrow. I do tasks I can today, because I may not be able to do them tomorrow. I live for today."

"Funny way of looking at it, but you are correct. I know all too well that life can… easily be taken away."

Something about the way the blonde said that simple statement caused an ill feeling within Lara. Shaking her head, she kept the newcomer talking.

"So, what are you doing here- anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business… I was asked to tell the Jarl of Whiterun something for an acquaintance. Still deciding if I will or not, though…"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know—from your feeling of Ill that I give you, as you say," the blonde grinned," I'm not exactly a team player… or a nice person." Lara frowned, eyeing the blonde even more suspiciously.

"Maybe it's time to change then," Lara suggested," A new start, perhaps?"

"What would you know about new starts?" scoffed the blonde, as she sat down on one of the benches around the giant Gildergreen tree.

"Plenty," Lara explained, her eyes narrowing," Not that I need to explain myself to you. I still don't trust you."

"Probably best. I wouldn't trust me either."

"Wh—"

"Lara! We've got a new job- you want to join us on this hunt?" Aela asked, as she walked up beside the brunette. The twins' stood behind her- and as Lara avoided their gaze, she shook her head.

"Thanks, but I have… another matter... to attend to. Next time, perhaps."

"Very well," Aela nodded, noticing her shield sisters' eyes on the unknown blonde. After the group of Companions walked off, the blonde scoffed slightly.

"Well well, that was interesting. Which of the two do you fancy then—or is it perhaps the lady? Maybe even fancy a threesome or foursome?"

Lara's eyes widened as her cheeks gained a bit of color," What?! I—I don't… I mean…"

Her outburst caused the blonde to outright laugh- her melodic voice slightly hypnotizing.

"Look—just see the Jarl and tell him your message or leave Whiterun," Lara scowled- not liking that she had gotten outed by this stranger.

"My my, seems I have touched a nerve. Maybe I'll just stick around?"

"I'm not messing with you—now," Lara warned, placing a hand on the dagger at her waist. The blonde instantly tensed- her eyes darkening and her whole demeanor changing.

"Let me give you a piece of advice," the blonde warned, her voice dark with malice," Don't. Threaten. Me." The two stared at each other for a few quiet moments, before a guard stopped nearby.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I don't know. Is there?" The blonde spat, glaring at Lara. The Companion took a deep breath and released the hold on her dagger.

"Nope. Not for the time being, anyway."

"Then no lollygagging." With that, the guard walked away, disappearing down the steps.

"Tch. Guards. All the same," the blonde muttered, leaning back against the bench. She noticed that Lara hadn't moved yet, and sighed in slight annoyance. "You're not gonna let up, are you?"

"Not even for a second."

"Fine. Let's go tell the lovable Jarl this Gods forsaken message, and I'll leave."

"After you," Lara motioned, as the two began the climb to Dragons Reach. The trek was silent, as both females were upset at the other- for their own reasons. After reaching the top of the stairs and crossing to the double doors- they entered the palace. Briefly pausing to allow their eyes to adjust to the lighting within, Lara motioned once more for the blonde to go first.

' _It'll be interesting to see how Irileth takes to having a stranger approach Jarl Balgruuf_ ,' Lara chuckled to herself, following close behind the newcomer. They had barely gotten to the top of the short stairs, before Lara noticed the dark elf grab her sword and begin stalking towards them defensively.

"What's the meaning of this?! Jarl Balgruuf isn't receiving visitors!"

"I merely have a message from Riverwood- that someone asked I give to the Jarl."

"Any message you have for Jarl Balgruuf- you can give to me!"

"Fine, it's not like I care," the blonde frowned," Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid to defend them from the big bad dragon that destroyed Helgen."

"You know about Helgen?! Come—the Jarl will want to speak to you immediately." Irileth sheathed her sword and walked back towards the man in question.

"But I don't-"

"Give it up," Lara said, as the blonde sighed in defeat," The sooner you get it over with- the sooner I will leave you alone." The blonde rolled her eyes as she followed the dark elf, coming to a stop on the steps in front of the throne.

"Irileth says you have information about Helgen?"

"Not necessarily. As I told her," the blonde said, irritation evident in her voice," a resident in Riverwood asked me to come here, and ask the Jarl to give aid to Riverwood- against the Dragon that attacked Helgen."

"How do you know what happened at Helgen?"

"Simple. I was there."

Lara's eyes widened in surprise. She had been at Helgen—and survived? There was definitely something more to this blonde then met the eye.

"You survived Helgen? Tell me—what exactly happened?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"Before they tried to execute me- or after the Dragon interrupted my execution?"

"Well, you're certainly forthcoming about your criminal past. But it's not my business- who the Empire decides to execute. What—"

"I never said I was a criminal. You merely assume that the Empire only executes guilty parties." Everyone stood there, shocked, that the blonde dare interrupts the Jarl. He quickly recomposed himself, though, and continued.

"You have a point. I apologize for my assumptions. Now, please—briefly explain what happened in Helgen."

"Easy. During the executions- a big black dragon came out of nowhere and attacked. Whole town went up in flames and people scattered. Last I saw, the damned beast was headed this way."

"By Ysmir! Irileth was right!" Jarl Balgruuf commented, turning his attention to his right, where an older man stood. "What do you say now, Preventus? Should we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My Lord- we should send troops to Riverwood at once," Irileth suggested," It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…"

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfrics' side and attack him! We should not-"Preventus interjected.

"Enough!" All eyes turned to Jarl Balgruuf, as he spoke up," I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl."

"If you'll excuse me- I'll return to my duties," Preventus said, crossing his arms politely and walking away.

"That would be best," Jarl Balgruuf agreed, and then turned to the two subjects before him. One he had grown to know—Lara had become as close of a daughter as one could imagine. The other- Jarl Balgruuf would admit that he had never seen before.

"Well done, you sought me out and aided the people of Whiterun hold. Here- as a small token of my esteem—"Jarl Balgruuf said to the blonde before him, handing her a small bag of coin. Lara watched as she took it and seemed to check the weight. The blonde frowned ever so slightly- not too happy with the amount.

"There is… another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone with your particular talents, perhaps?" That statement caused the blonde to immediately look up- her distain evident.

"Woah there—I only came up here to begin with because this one—"the blonde said, gesturing rudely towards Lara—" Wouldn't let me alone until I did. So, now I believe I will just take my leave—"

"Oi—don't insult Jarl Balgruuf you ungrateful—"Lara began, but stopped when the Nordic Jarl held up a hand to silence her.

"It's alright, Lara. It would seem our new friend here doesn't want much in the means of company. Perhaps, though- I can sweeten the deal by offering more gold?"

"Jarl—"

"Lara," Jarl Balgruuf warned, causing the brunette to clamp her mouth shut. Her worry was evident, but it only caused the blonde to smile in pleasure.

"How sweet are we talking here?"

"500 gold and a gift from my personal armory."

"Make it 750 gold—and I'll at least entertain the thought of helping." The two stared each other down, both refusing to back down easily. Jarl Balgruuf smirked to himself, as he rubbed his bearded chin. It wasn't often someone got the better of him.

"What's your name, friend?"

"What's it matter- I am no friend of yours."

"I give credit where it is due- and it would appear you have bested me in such a short time. At least do me the honor of telling me your name."

"I tell you my name—I get the gold?"

"So long as you at least hear me out." It was silent for a few moments, as the blonde seemed to debate her situation. Though, after some time, she smirked to herself and nodded.

"Jovita."

"Welcome to Whiterun, Jovita," the older male nodded as he stood up, "Come, let us go see my Court Wizard- Farengar. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…. Rumors of dragons."


End file.
